


Salvando Teyla

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Altered Mental States, F/M, First Kiss, Rescue Missions
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois do que parecia uma missão de reconhecimento de rotina, uma doença misteriosa deixa John, Rodney, e Ronon fora de combate, enquanto deixa Teyla cheia de energia e agindo estranhamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvando Teyla

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Saving Teyla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476376) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Presente para [lizs24](http://lizs24.livejournal.com/) na troca de presentes SGA Secret Santa 2015.

O planeta era quente, quase completamente coberto por uma densa floresta, e parecia não ser habitado; o tipo de lugar que eles normalmente dariam uma olhada rápida antes de descartaram completamente. Contudo, Radek jurava que tinha encontrado algo no banco de dados sobre um posto de pesquisas avançado supostamente usado para estudar modos de transformar Wraith em humanos, e isso valeria as várias horas que passaram andando pela mata. Quer dizer, se achassem alguma coisa.

John estava quase decidindo que eles já deviam voltar para casa quando Rodney finalmente declarou que estava capitando sinais fracos de energia. O posto estava escondido por samambaias e não seria visível sobre a linha das árvores, apesar de que não podiam determinar se isso era intencional ou só uma consequência da passagem do tempo, e até as emissões de energia só começaram quando Sheppard chegou a dez metros da entrada. As chances estavam em seu favor de que esse lugar não tivesse sido tocado por muito tempo.

\---

Não encontraram tanto no planeta quanto inicialmente esperavam. Depois de horas fazendo John ligar coisas aleatórias e tentando decodificar qualquer coisa no banco de dados, Rodney finalmente declarou que não tinha nada mais que poderia fazer sem seus computadores em Atlantis. Eles voltaram bem a tempo para seu primeiro check-in.

John deu dois passos para fora do portal, acenou para Elizabeth, e imediatamente caiu no chão, convulsionando. Ele foi levado para a enfermaria, seguido pelos membros da sua equipe, que esperaram lá por quase duas horas antes de terem qualquer notícia.

“O que aconteceu com o Sheppard?” Rodney perguntou assim que Carson apareceu na frente deles.

Carson parecia cansado, e isso não era um bom sinal, era o olhar que ele tinha quando não sabia o que fazer e alguém morreria se ele não descobrisse. “As convulsões pararam, por enquanto, mas ainda não sabemos o que as causou. Vocês entraram em contato com qualquer coisa incomum durante a missão?”

“O planeta estava repleto de plantas, não estou familiarizada com muitas delas. Talvez houvesse algo venenoso entre elas,” Teyla ofereceu.

“Fiz ele ligar alguns equipamentos lá, eles não pareciam fazer nada, mas talvez tivessem um efeito retardado. Tenho que voltar para o meu laboratório e analisar os dados que trouxemos do planeta, não posso fazer mais nada daqui,” Rodney disse, se levantando. Deu alguns passos rápidos na direção da porta antes de se contorcer violentamente.

Ronon estava mais perto, e o pegou antes que caísse no chão. Carson correu para o seu lado.

“Coloca ele naquela maca,” ele disse, depois de verificar que Rodney também estava convulsionando. “E vocês dois estão confinados à enfermaria até que eu possa examinar vocês, o que quer que isso seja, não posso ter certeza de que vocês não foram afetados.

\---

Depois de exaustivos exames, Carson não encontrou nada de extraordinário neles, e estava se preparam para os liberar quando Ronon caiu. Seus sintomas não foram tão fortes, mas era inegável que se tratava da mesma condição. Já que estava claro que ele não tinha como detectar a condição antes dos sintomas começarem, Carson deu uma cama a Teyla, com instruções de que não se levantasse a menos que fosse necessário.

Quando ele voltou para ver como ela estava um par de horas depois, ela não estava lá.

\---

Foi Lorne quem encontrou ela, depois que Carson chamou uma busca por toda a cidade, mais por se preocupar com ela do que por temer que pudesse ser perigosa. Ela estava na academia, treinando sozinha, e não se opôs a ser trazida de volta.

“Teyla, o que aconteceu? Eu te disse para ficar aqui,” Carson disse, assim que ela entrou na enfermaria, escoltada por Lorne.

“Estava entedia, sem falar que me sinto perfeitamente bem.”

Carson foi pego de surpresa por sua resposta, ela não soava como ela mesma, mas ainda não era o bastante para ser considerado um sintoma. “O Coronel Sheppard começou a mostrar sintomas assim que chegou aqui, o Dr. McKay duas horas depois disso, e Ronon precisou de mais quatro horas. Não sabemos o que está causando isso ou se você vai ser afetada também.”

Teyla revirou os olhos, e então riu. “Eu te disse, me sinto bem. Melhor do que bem.”

“Talvez isso seja um sintoma também; esta é claramente uma condição que muda de paciente para paciente.”

“Como pode a mesma doença causar efeitos tão drásticos em algumas pessoas e me deixar tão cheia de energia? Essas duas coisas obviamente não estão conectadas.”

“Podem estar, ainda não sabemos o que está causando os períodos de incubação diferentes. A teoria em progresso é que o gene ATA pode estar acelerando os efeitos, talvez até agravando a condição. É por isso que preciso conduzir mais testes.”

“Ronon também não tem o gene e está doente, então como disse eu estou bem.”

“Ainda assim, eu me sentiria melhor se você ficasse aqui até que tivéssemos certeza. Pode ser perigoso se você começar a convulsionar enquanto estiver sozinha.”

Ela revirou os olhos, mas o seguiu para cama. Antes que saísse para ver como John estava, ele colocou uma enfermeira ali para garantir que ela não fosse tentar sair de novo. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo com Teyla ou porque ela estava agindo assim, mas não queria se arriscar a deixar ela sozinha, nem estava pronto para mandar que ficasse presa.

\---

Rodney foi o primeiro a acordar, depois de um pouco mais de sete horas, mas Ronon foi quem recuperou a consciência mais rápido, depois de menos de quatro, e John foi o último, depois de quase doze horas. Carson não ficou nem um pouco surpreso quando Rodney imediatamente pediu por seu computador para que pudesse voltar a analisar os dados, Ronon insistiu que estava bem apesar de não ter força o bastante para se levantar, e John perguntou sobre o estado da sua equipe antes de ser capaz de erguer a cabeça. Carson não podia dizer ainda se a condição estava melhorando ou se isso era só a progressão da doença, mas a diminuição na função dos seus órgãos não deixava muito espaço para esperança.

Com toda a confusão deles acordando, Carson nem pensou em ver como Teyla estava por horas. Quando finalmente lembrou que tinha deixado ela esperando por tanto tempo, era tarde demais. A enfermeira estava desacordada e Teyla tinha há muito partido.

“Carson! Onde está o Carson! Alguém traz ele aqui!” Rodney gritou do outro lado da enfermaria, antes que Carson pudesse pensar no que fazer.

Ele correu até lá, temendo que Rodney tivesse piorado. “O que foi? O que aconteceu?” Já estava verificando os monitores, mas apesar dos sinais não estarem normais, também não estavam diferentes do que esperava como progressão da doença.

Rodney estava olhando para seu computador, preocupado. “Cadê a Teyla? Ela está aqui? Ela tem algum sintoma?”

Carson balançou a cabeça. “Ela bateu em uma enfermeira e fugiu, acabei de descobrir. Tenho que mandar uma equipe atrás dela.”

“Não! Não faz isso! Pode ser perigoso.”

“Do que você está falando? Não podemos deixar ela perdida em Atlantis, ela pode estar doente, pode ter uma convulsão em uma parte isolada da cidade. Precisamos encontrar ela.”

“Você não está entendendo. Descobri porque aquele posto parecia estranho, originalmente foi feito para descobrir um jeito de transformar Wraith em humanos, mas um pesquisador Wraith o modificou. Ainda tenho muito para decodificar, mas pelo que posso ver, ele estava conduzindo testes em humanos, tentando produzir uma rainha Wraith. Acho que o DNA Wraith da Teyla pode ser o ingrediente que estava faltando. Se ela estiver se transformando em uma rainha, vai ser perigosa.”

“Mas então por que vocês estão doentes?”

“Essa é a questão. Todas as cobaias morreram, ele não conseguiu fazer uma rainha. Os homens morreram mais rápido do que as mulheres, e os portadores do ATA ainda mais rápido. A transformação é drástica demais se já não houver uma compatibilidade inicial.” Rodney parou, de repente ficando muito pálido. “Você não acha que a gente vai morrer, acha?”

Carson não podia pensar nisso agora. “Vou avisar Lorne, procura por uma cura ou um modo de reverter o processo.”

\---

Elizabeth ordenou que uma equipe fosse mandada para o planeta para procurar a causa da doença. De todos os riscos que antecipou para a missão, nunca teria esperado que Teyla invadisse a sala do portal e os ameaçasse com uma arma. Elizabeth não ousou ordenar nada mais do que o uso de força não-letal, mas não foi o bastante para a deter. Teyla facilmente derrotou todos os seus atacantes e atravessou o portal antes que pudessem o desconectar.

Quando o aviso de Carson sobre Teyla os atingiu, era tarde demais, ela tinha partido. Lorne ainda queria continuar com a missão, dessa vez com o objetivo adicional de procurar por Teyla, mas Elizabeth não permitiu. O planeta era uma grande floresta e Teyla já tinha passado horas o explorando. Até que Rodney, agora com a ajuda de Radek, achasse um jeito de reverter a transformação, ninguém tinha permissão de ir atrás dela.

John estava brigando com Elizabeth e ameaçando ir atrás de Teyla pessoalmente, apesar de ainda não poder se sentar sem ajuda e de todos os seus órgãos estarem falhando, quando Rodney anunciou que tinha encontrado uma resposta.

“Tenho boas e más notícias. A notícia boa é que nós provavelmente não vamos morrer; o que está nos matando é efeito colateral da função Antiga do equipamento, não da Wraith. Aparentemente, eles estavam cientes de que se fossem irradiados pelo equipamento, isso causaria uma morte lenta e dolorosa, e realmente espero que a cura funcione, porque se não alguém vai ter que atirar em mim, porque encontramos arquivos sobre o que vai acontecer. Tem uma vacina, e achei as moléculas aqui, deve ser simples o bastante de produzir.” Rodney parou.

Ninguém tinha que perguntar sobre o que era a notícia ruim, mas ele ainda hesitou por tempo demais.

“McKay, como a gente salva a Teyla?” John ordenou.

“Você não vai gostar disso. O equipamento pode ser usado para reverter a transformação, mas temos dois problemas. Um, Teyla tem que ser levada lá, e precisa ficar consciente para evitar dano cerebral, o que não vai ser fácil. A transformação começa no cérebro, a essa altura, ela provavelmente acha que realmente _é_ uma rainha Wraith e vai querer permanecer assim.”

“E o segundo?” John perguntou quando Rodney parou de novo.

Rodney mordeu o lábio, tentando encontrar um jeito de revelar a notícia. “O equipamento precisa ser ativado por alguém com o gene ATA.

“Isso não é uma surpresa,” Elizabeth disse.

“Não, mas a questão é, não é tão fácil de controlar. Acho que o motivo disso tudo ter acontecido é que o Sheppard só estava pensando ‘ligar’ sem dar instruções específicas, não que seja culpa dele. Pelo que posso ver, não dá para simplesmente ligar a máquina e pensar ‘reverter’ ou ‘transforma ela de volta em humana’. Este não é um equipamento terminado pronto para ser usado na cidade, é um protótipo inicial para ser usado pelo cientista que o criou, a interface com o usuário nem está completa. Os comandos precisam ser claros e específicos. Precisamos de alguém com o gene ATA que seja capaz de entender o que a transformação é e como está acontecendo, e essa pessoa precisa saber como reverter tudo, pensando em cada passo para a máquina. Estou falando de entender tudo o que foi alterado no DNA dela e dizer para a máquina reverter isso, pedaço por pedaço.”

Todos os olhos se voltaram para Carson. Com toda a pesquisa que tinha feito sobre o DNA Wraith, era a única escolha viável.

“Eu preciso de tudo o que você encontrou sobre o que a máquina fez com ela, vou pegar um kit médico e então podemos ir,” Carson respondeu para a pergunta que ninguém fez.

“Na verdade, é pior ainda. Não tenho nada. A transformação nunca teve sucesso até agora, você vai precisar escanear ela com o equipamento primeiro, e então analisar os dados e reverter a transformação antes que ela te ataque.”

“Consigo fazer isso,” Carson disse, tentando passar uma certeza que não sentia. Precisava ser capaz de fazer isso, ou não haveria jeito de salvar Teyla, mas ainda temia que fosse demais.

“Também, a floresta é densa demais para voar com um jumper, você vai ter que andar até lá, o que quer dizer que vai ter que andar de volta. Seu gene é quase tão forte quando o do Shepard, você provavelmente vai desmaiar minutos depois de chegar em Atlantis, a menos que façamos a cura primeiro.”

“Quanto tempo até você conseguir produzi-la?” Elizabeth perguntou.

“Cerca de vinte horas, se tivermos sorte. A única máquina que temos capaz de fazer isso quebrou semana passa, e mesmo se eu conseguir consertar ela em algumas horas, ela precisa de tempo para produzir a quantidade necessária.”

“Quanto tempo para só uma dose?”

“Isso _é_ para uma dose. Três dias para nós quatro. Mas se a transformação de Teyla se completar, provavelmente vai ser permanente, e não tenho ideia de quanto tempo falta para isso acontecer.”

“O Coronel Sheppard precisa da primeira dose, estou monitorando a condição dele, e não tenho certeza de que podemos esperar que progrida por mais três dias,” Carson disse para Elizabeth, sabendo o que ela estava pensando.

Elizabeth só hesitou por um momento. “Você está disposto a se arriscar?” ela perguntou para Carson, que acenou em resposta. “Então Major Lorne, prepare uma equipe, traga tantos homens quanto você achar que é necessário para deter Teyla sem força letal. Dr. McKay, Dr. Zelenka, comecem a trabalhar na máquina agora. E John, pelo amor de deus, para de ter se levantar, você não vai junto.”

“Teyla é parte da minha equipe,” ele protestou, apesar de sua voz estar fraca.

“E você não vai ajudar ela se mal pode se mover. Você vai ter que deixar essa passar. Você também,” ela disse para Ronon, vendo que ele estava tentando pegar sua arma.

“Estou bem,” ele protestou.

“Mesmo assim, preciso de vocês três aqui caso sua condição piore. Sei que vocês querem ajudar Teyla, mas imaginem como ela iria se sentir se soubesse que vocês morreram em uma missão para a resgatar.

Isso fez com que parassem. Não estavam contentes por não irem, mas parecia que não tinham escolha.

\---

Quando chegaram, o detector de sinais vitais indicou que Teyla estava voltando para o posto. Estava agindo por instinto, buscando por tecnologia Wraith, provavelmente nem percebendo sua origem. Por se moverem em linha reta, foram capazes de chegar lá antes dela. Lorne decidiu manter seus soldados escondidos, mas posicionados estrategicamente para ajudar Carson caso a situação piorasse.

Estavam fora de vista quando Teyla chegou, então ela estava relaxada o bastante para começar a explorar o complexo. Carson ligou a máquina e ordenou que começasse a escanear, tomando cuidado de instruir que não ligasse nenhuma luz. Que ela precisasse estar consciente não significava que precisasse estar ciente do que estava acontecendo, e esperava terminar o processo antes que ela tivesse a chance de o atacar.

Seu plano falhou por não considerar que ela seria capaz de sentir a mudança ocorrendo no corpo dela. Assim que Carson iniciou o processo, ela ficou alerta, e começou a o caçar. Por estar concentrado, não notou a mudança no comportamento dela até que ela saltou sobre ele.

Ele caiu no chão, mas teve tempo de sinalizar para Lorne não atacar, e tentou manter seu foco na máquina.

“Teyla, estou tentando te ajudar,” ele disse.

Ela o ignorou, não mostrando qualquer indicação de o ter ouvido. Ela o segurou no chão e tentou se alimentar dele, mas por sorte sua mão de alimentação ainda não tinha se desenvolvido; ela sibilou, e empurrou com mais força.

“Teyla, me escuta, sei que você está confusa agora, mas estou aqui para te ajudar.”

Ela sibilou novamente, e tentou empurrar sua mão com mais força contra o peito dele. Quando falhou novamente, colocou as mãos no pescoço dele e começou a apertar. Ele tentou lutar contra ela, mas ela era forte demais, então ele se concentrou em trabalhar com a máquina e tentar manter sua consciência. Só precisava de mais alguns minutos para terminar, só precisava aguentar mais um pouco.

Quando percebeu que ela o mataria antes que ele a curasse, agiu por impulso para a distrair. Carson a agarrou da nuca, e a beijou. Depois disso, tudo ficou um pouco enevoado, e antes que percebesse, tinha desmaiado.

\---

Carson acordou alguns dias depois, em Atlantis. Rodney apareceu assim que soube que tinha acordado, contando animado sobre como foi capaz de acelerar a máquina e fazer as vacinas mais rápido, e como todos ficariam bem. John passou algum tempo depois para ver como estava, e Ronon também, apesar de nenhum ter falado tanto quanto Rodney. Teria que passar a noite em observação, mas fora isso, a máquina não parecia ter causado efeitos duradouros.

Teyla veio mais tarde, hesitante, como que incerta se seria bem-vinda. “Queria ter vindo antes, mas a Dra. Heightmeyer só me liberou agora. Gostaria de me desculpar por meu comportamento.”

“Desculpar? Você não tem nada para se desculpar. Sou eu quem deveria se desculpar, pelo que fiz para tentar te parar. Não deveria ter te beijado assim.”

“Não diga isso. Não me lembro de muito, mas me disseram que feri uma enfermeira e vários soldados e que eu... que quase matei você. O que você fez me impediu de seguir ferindo outras pessoas.”

“Isso não foi sua, você não era você mesma. Posso te garantir que ninguém te culpa pelo que aconteceu.

“Ainda assim, eu poderia ter–”

“Mas não foi isso que aconteceu, e o que importa é que você está bem. Todos nós estávamos preocupados com você.”

“Ainda assim, você arriscou sua vida ativando a máquina, sabendo que ficaria doente, e eu te ataquei.”

Carson pegou a mão dela, apertando-a de leve. “Não faça isso com você mesma. Você estava doente, não tinha controle das suas ações, e eu não podia te deixar virar uma rainha Wraith.”

“Obrigada,” ela disse sorrindo, apesar de ainda se sentir culpada. “Sei que você teria feito isso por qualquer um, mas–”

“Não. Quer dizer, sim. Quer dizer, faria qualquer coisa por meus pacientes, mas não podia deixar nada acontecer com _você_.”

“Estou feliz por você ter vindo por mim.”

Carson não sabia o que responder. “Estou feliz por não ter sido tarde demais,” ele disse, finalmente.

“Não, quero dizer, estou feliz por ter sido _você_. Quando percebi que não podia me alimentar de você, queria te esmagar, mas algo me parou. Não digo o beijo. Se outra pessoa estivesse lá, eu a teria matado sem hesitação. Mas de algum modo você conseguiu se comunicar comigo, e eu não queria te ferir.”

Ela se levantou, mas ele falou antes que ela pudesse tentar partir.

“Teyla, eu–”

Ela colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dele. “Eu sei, mas por favor, não posso falar disso agora. Preciso de tempo para pensar sobre o que fiz, e o que isso significa.” Ela se inclinou e o beijou, mal roçando seus lábios. Ele não tinha percebido seus próprios sentimentos até aquele momento, mas é claro que Teyla sempre era perceptiva. “Você precisa descansar agora, mas vou voltar amanhã para continuarmos nossa conversa.”

Carson estava sorrindo quando ela partiu.


End file.
